bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Grass Terrain
Grass Terrain is a type of Terrain in Bloons Monkey City. Tracks that belong in this type of terrain favor the Monkey Aces and Bloonchippers and restricts no towers. Typical features *Most tracks have one-entry-one-exit paths, with the pure exception of the sixth track. *Plenty of open space outside of the path. *Plenty of central space. *Many curves in the paths. Tracks Note: the names given are the official names given by Ninja Kiwi fans. Tutorial Description It is a nice grassy path with many right-angled turns. Bloons move from the top-left, along the path and all the way to the bottom-right. There are some trees and rocks outside the path that disable certain spaces for towers to be placed. Nevertheless, there is still pretty good amount of open space for long-range towers such as Sniper Monkeys and Mortar Monkeys, as well as Banana Farms. Tips *Right above the central part of the track path, it may suit Monkey Aces in 8-formation. *Putting a Spike Factory at the last "bump" of the track is a good idea. Strategies (you can add some!) UO Description This track is a track full of turning curves. The bloons enter from the left, curve downwards to the right, then curves upwards to the right. Bloons then curve downwards to the left, crossing the curve upwards curved part of the path, and exit to the top. There are also some trees and rocks out on the open space. Nevertheless, there is still plenty of good spaces to take advantage of. Like all other Grass Terrain tracks, it can suit long-range towers such as Sniper Monkeys and Mortar Monkeys, as well as Banana Farms. Tips *The Spike Factories can be placed on the left side of the exit, which appears to be up at the very top. *A 2/3 Boomerang Thrower will suit the intersection at the center. *Putting a Spike Factory on the left side of the exit is useful. Strategies Putting a line of boomerang throwers inside the O can be useful for the earlier rounds. (you can add some!) Pistol Description (insert info) Tips *(You can add some!) Strategies (you can add some!) Flower Description The track itself is shaped like a flower. Bloons start from the top-right-most entry, loop around three of the "petals" of the track, then the other two "petals", then exits at the exit below the entry. Central space in the center of the "flower" is good for Monkey Aces and other large-ranged towers such as Super Monkeys. Open space is widely available for all of the towers not requiring strategical space. Tips *Monkey Aces can be placed at the center of the flower. *This is a good track if one decides to rely primarily on Spike Factories, as they can place along different areas of the "petals" of the track. *Ninja Monkeys, Monkey Apprentices and other ranged towers can be placed on the top-right petal to hit the entering bloons quicker. Strategies #Try using some 2+/x Monkey Apprentices because of the nature of the track's closely packed paths. Combine with other towers and the Apprentices would make themselves valuable in this track. Clover Description (insert info) Tips *A Monkey Ace can be placed at the center of the "clover" and set to 8-formation or the lying-8-formation (though preferably the 8-formation). Strategies (you can add some!) Tunnels Description The track itself is very long and full of twists and turns, and also includes tunnels. Because of the short "peeking" time the bloons have around the start, due to the large number of tunnels they pass through, some towers cannot attack bloons as effective in this track, such as Boomerang Throwers. Bloons start from the start of the twists-and-turns end, go down and up the first tunnel, go down to the second tunnel, go down and up into the third tunnel, go down to the fourth tunnel, go down and up, and then split into two paths. The fact about the track splitting into two exits makes it fairly unsuitable for Spike Factories. There is also much less open space available, making it harder to place Banana Farms and other towers that don't require strategical space. Tips *Avoid relying solely on towers that have slow projectiles, such as Boomerang Throwers and Bomb Shooters. *Adding a Monkey Apprentice with lightning right before the track splits should help you get through the earlier rounds. Strategies (you can add some!) Yo-Yo (Bloon Dunes only) Description Looking at the track, it appears similar to a yo-yo. Bloons enter from the tunnel, moving in a spiral formation out of the tunnel area and all the way towards the left exit. The single-exit makes it suitable for Spike Factories. The good corner spaces makes it suitable for Tack Shooters and Ice Monkeys. Tips *A Ninja Monkey with Distraction can easily push the bloons back to the start if placed very close to the entry. *Placing Spike Factories at the exit is a good idea. *Tack Shooters can be placed well within the spiral formation. *Do note that no tower can be placed in between the spiral formation, but towers can be placed between some parts of the "yo-yo", particularly if the tower has a small footprint. *If you set your game quality to low, you can place towers with a small footprint within the spiral formation. Strategies (you can add some!) Swirls (Mobile only) (insert details on track with single small lake) Weight (Mobile only) (insert details on track with two small lakes) Cubes (Mobile only) (insert details on track with a large fat-L-shaped lake) Category:Terrain types Category:Bloons Monkey City